


'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 8: Free Day, Dragon AU, F/F, White Rose Week, this is probably sloppy but I hope it comes out cute, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Sitting up, Weiss’ eyes narrowed, “They didn’t see you?” Ruby slides off her queen and sprawls across the plush area, tail flickering ruby red in the bonfire light.“They didn’t see me.” Weiss let out a sigh of relief, falling sideways back into strong arms.“I wish you’d come live in the castle with me,” her voice is soft in the relative silence, cautious and hopeful.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU created by tumblr/twitter user moekumo, keep an eye out for art relating to it on her social media, and just in general go look at Kumo's stuff, she's really great I love her.

_ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Gimme more but it's not enough _ _  
_ _ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Before the world catches up _ __  
_ 'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know _ _  
_ __ If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

Collar Full by Panic! At the Disco

The smell of the area always hit her first, the decayed bodies and charred forest setting the stage for what should be a terrifying meeting. Weiss wrinkled her nose as she stepped out from the ashen wild and into the clearing of The Old King’s Chapel. The decaying church sits nearly half a day's walk south of the kingdom of Atlas, and though Weiss had offered, it’s sole occupant declined to move closer to the, arguably safer, castle.

As she approaches the old oak doors that mark the entrance to the dilapidated holy ground she pauses at the heavy  _ thwump _ just beyond the doors. The doors slam open, and what remains of three human corpses land with a sickening  _ squelch thump _ against the hardening winter ground. With an irritated sigh, she moves forward, past the dead men, clad in mercenary garb, and weaponless. 

The inside of the old chapel is dark, no fires or light to guide her way, so the young queen snaps her fingers to create a gentle flame to light her path through the old building. Much like the times before, the old pews are pushed aside, all religious emblems removed and burned long ago. The darkness gathers deep in the corners, desperate and lonely, as she rounds the battered and destroyed wood to the stairs to the basement level.

The gentle cool winds push and pull, starting gently, but gradually becomes rough and oppressive, making Weiss clutch at the banister along the wall. Her feet touch cold stone and her light goes out, leaving her in the cold darkness of the underground. A heavy breath flutters at her traveling cloak, hot against her chilled body. Her heartbeat quickens, and she turns to face the creature behind her. 

Despite the heavy darkness, she can see glittering silver eyes, big and curious, only an arms length away. Behind her something heavy and warm presses against her back and she stumbles against the creature, pale hands press into warm scales, and her heart beats harder. Weiss gasps softly as she’s lifted easily by the _ dragon’s _ head, and there’s the soft sound of a deep breath before the bonfire behind her ignites and she can see fully.

She’s leaning against warm glittery red scales, hands wrapped tightly around dark horns, playful silver eyes watching her every move. She huffs half heartedly, playfully slapping at the lighter colored scales around silver eyes.

“Let me down you giant dolt!” Her demand is softened by the subtle laughter in her tone, and in turn the large dragon rumbles a soft laugh back, before settling the young queen back down. 

Smoke begins to gather in the large underground chamber. Weiss lifts the sleeve of her coat over her nose and mouth to keep most of the offending smog out of her lungs. She doesn’t get a chance to see the cleared area when she’s scooped into strong arms, and a soft steady laughter chimes next to her ear. 

“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!!” Coos the cheerful dragon, as she flops onto the ground and pulls the queen closer. Glittering red and black wings flutter behind the half dragon woman, as she holds her lover close.

“Yes Ruby, as I promised I’m here.” The dragon coos against her back, arms tight around the smaller woman’s waist. “Did you miss me?”

The dragon nods excitedly, “A thousand times yes!” Ruby’s voice is soft and warm against Weiss’ neck, fluttering against the thin high collar of her coat. “I missed my Weissy.”

Weiss flushed, grabbing lightly at the clawed hands at her middle. “I missed you too.” She turns in the strong arms, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck and making the taller woman fall backwards. “How much did you miss me?” The question weighs heavy on her tongue, guilty and seeking validation. 

Her response is a deep kiss before she’s rolled onto a bed of furs and pillows, (supplied by the kingdom of Atlas.) Between heated kisses Ruby whispers hushed affirmations to her queen. “I missed you more than the stars miss the moon when it’s new.” Another flurry of kisses leave her breathless, pressed against plush pelts that smell of roses and campfires. “I missed you more than embers miss their flame, or dying leaves miss water.” Her hand fist into tattered clothing covering skin and scales, pulling her dragon closer to her. “I missed you like ears miss music, or roses miss the sunlight.” Ruby presses deeper into her, smooth scaled hands push open her cloak, pulling Weiss free of the constricting clothing. Ruby continues her incessant kisses, leaving Weiss flushed and breathless. “Should I go on, my love?”

The basement is heating slowly, and she finds herself watching the way the flickering light reflects off of silver eyes. “No, I trust you.” Ruby giggles wrapping herself around the blue eyed woman, pressing soft kisses to her neck and cheeks. Her tail curls around Weiss’ slim waist and the queen’s hands toy with the almost feathered tip of the dragon’s tail, letting Ruby rake soft claws through her hair. 

“Those mercenaries outside…” Weiss trails off, letting her fingers trace the soft patterns of smooth scales.

“They were here to kill the dragon of the chapel.” Ruby’s voice deepens as she mocks the fallen men, and Weiss frowns up at her. “They couldn’t find anything, so they argued and killed each other.” 

Sitting up, Weiss’ eyes narrowed, “They didn’t see you?” Ruby slides off her queen and sprawls across the plush area, tail flickering ruby red in the bonfire light. 

“They didn’t see me.” Weiss let out a sigh of relief, falling sideways back into strong arms.

“I wish you’d come live in the castle with me,” her voice is soft in the relative silence, cautious and hopeful.

Ruby groans, standing up and unfurls large muscular wings, she beats them once, twice, and on the third time the bonfire goes out and she flutters up into the dark. 

In the darkness Weiss sighs, feeling the cool air slowly push the heat away, she searches for the glimmer of silver above her. She knows Ruby’s watching her, the dragon was ever vigilant, keeping hungry eyes on her even when they fought. 

“Ruby-” Above her she hears a huff, and spots the two flickers of silver. “Come down here love, I won’t bring it up again.” The silver beacons twinkle before they vanish and the ground around her vibrates with the force of her dragon hitting the ground. 

Through gritted teeth Ruby responds, “Yes you will.” She’s not angry, just frustrated, and Weiss reaches up to scratch lightly at pointed ears.

“I only want to spend even more time with you.” The queen coos, running cooled fingers over warm scales. “The days without you are days without sunlight.” Again Ruby huffs, sinking lower to press the length of her partially transformed body against the prone woman. 

“I already used that one.” She grumbles lightly into Weiss’ neck, leaving toothy licks and kisses. 

Pale languid arms loop around Ruby’s neck, finding purchase on smooth horns, “But you my love, are the sun to my moon.” A rumble like a purr leaves the content dragon, her claws scrape lazily against the ground next to the makeshift bed.

“The moon doesn’t compare to your beauty.” Weiss herself scoffs, pulling Ruby closer by her horns, her slowly shrinking body shifts, still stronger and larger than the woman beneath her, she allows herself to be moved against a pale neck. 

She runs her tongue across heated skin, soft and lazy before leaving a gentle bite. “Move in with me.” Weiss mumbles into the air, “So we can do this more often.” The statement is lazy and wonton, accented by heavy breaths and quiet sighs. 

“But-” 

Soft tugs on her horns lead her to a heated kiss, and Weiss wraps her legs around Ruby’s waist, “We can work everything else out later,” Ruby growls into another fervent kiss, “Just be with me…”

The request is so soft and fragile, and Ruby feels how easily Weiss could break in this moment. Rolling over she pulls Weiss up and onto her chest, toying lightly at the queen’s soft hair, “Okay… Let’s do it.” 

Weiss pushes up, looking into glittering silver eyes, “Light the fire.” Her voice is stern and Ruby finds herself snapping her fingers instinctively, to light the fire. 

The bonfire is nearly blinding, igniting with the dragon’s magic. Weiss’ weight is settled on a bare midsection, hands pressed into strong shoulders, and her eyes locked on wild silver.

“Really?” The hope in her voice grips at Ruby’s heart, tugging it low and heavy. There’s only one correct answer.

“A thousand times... Yes.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
